


Mortal Kumbat XXX: Harem Warriors I

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Mortal Kumbat XXX Series [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Dominance, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Forced, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Mortal Kombat, Multi, One Shot, Plans, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Ruler, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Video & Computer Games, fuck fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: In alternative MK Timeline, A gamer from Earthrealm comes back from work to relax and play his most favorite fighting game in the world. Mortal Kombat. As much he likes the classics, he likes the remake of Mortal Kombat 9. Until a sudden serial event caused some extraterrestrial explosion opening a portal to the real Mortal Kombat world and meets his certain sexy "favorite" fighters.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The story expands from MK9 aka MK 2011 to MK X and 11. So it will take place in all three Mortal Kombat Games with other female fighters of other MK Games first. Part 2 and 3 will be saved for the next stories.

_"Mortal Kombat. The Tournament that depends on who's the strongest fighters of all Realms or depends on life and death stakes between all realms. The Tournament has always have found strange, unique and amazing warriors to fight in the tournament. This one might be strange and unique and adding a new warrior to the Tournament or is it a tournament? We find ourselves an ordinary human in the Earthrealm living his normal life when strange happens to him and begins a new warrior."_

 


	2. Reeves vs. Jade, Kitana & Mileena

_2011, Earthrealm, New York City..._

It was 7:00 P.M. in the afternoon as the human mulatto male with long dreadlock hair, brown eyes, and goatee facial hair was coming home from work in his ordinary sedan to a House-like Apartment building and parks the driveway. His neighbor waves at him as he waves back, unlocks the door and walks into his apartment and closes the door behind him. He sighs in relief to be home from his demanding and exhausting job as he tosses his backpack onto the couch as he wasn't much hungry after the big lunch he ate work but it was Friday. So he had the weekend off till Monday again.

He walks into his bedroom and changes out of his work uniform and into his casual clothing. A white tank top, black track pants with strips and a pair of sandals as he sits down on the couch.

"Well I got the weekend off, so what to do now?" He thought to himself.

He looks around to see what can he do with a couple of magazines on the table with his T.V. remote also with his, PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 controller next to each other. He thought about playing his games as he digs under his drawer collection of Xbox 360 games, looking through his games on what to play. He then finds his most favorite fighting game in the world "Mortal Kombat" making him smile as he gets up, turns on the Xbox, puts the game in and sits back down on the couch as the game boots up and brings the title on screen.

"Alright, let's go online." He smiled chuckled.

He selects an online game mode and chooses his favorite character while waiting for an opponent. He chooses Jade as one of his most favorites fighters to play, next to Mileena. The second player chooses his fighter; Johnny Cage as the timer goes down to zero, beginning the match. The match was taking place on Rooftops as both of the characters make their introductions and began fighting in the match.

A few minutes into the match his opponent was beating him with better timing and quicker triggers as he could barely keep up on the second round. While he was playing he barely noticed the Green Lighting outside but overheard it, assuming it's just a thunderstorm. He presses the buttons faster than he ever had before as got lucky by performing the X-Ray move, bringing down his opponent's health to nothing winning the match. He breathes heavily as it was very intense and he watches Jade do her victory pose which gave him an erection plus from the intense battle.

"Damn Jade, you sure know how to give me a hard-on alright." He pants deeply and moans deeply.

The thunderstorm jump scared him a bit as he looked outside seeing it was green. It was an unusual color for a thunderstorm that made him curious. "Hm, Strange color for a thunderstorm. Maybe it's Global Warming again..." The thunderstorm became more rapid and got worse by the minute as one struck near his apartment. It was getting too close for comfort as struck through his window, hitting his Xbox and completely destroying it. "My Xbox!"

Before he could reach for his Xbox, a large portal opens right before him. He was in disbelief that the portal was real or not as phases through in and out, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. "Am I losing it or something or is this a portal?"

He then hears two familiar female voices through the portal having a conversation between each other. He wasn't sure it couldn't be them after all, he still doesn't believe that this is real.

"Jade, it seems a portal has opened. Could it be Shang Tsung? Maybe Quan Chi?" Kitana asks curiously.

"Possibly. Though I don't sense him or Quan Chi on the other side of the portal." Jade answers.

"Holy shit... it's really them... Jade and Kitana..." He mumbled, talking to himself.

"Huh? Did you hear that, Kitana?" She asks curiously.

"Yes, I heard a voice and our names. Must be coming through here. Should we investigate?" Jade asks.

"I believe so. After all, whoever spoke our names knows who we are and I want to know how." Kitana asks seriously.

"Let's be careful. Who knows what lies beyond that portal." Jade warns.

He covers his mouth in shock as he could hear both of their high heel boots walking through the portal, forcing himself back to his couch as he was worried that they would imprison him or worse kill him. He was scared for his life worrying what they could to him until they finally through the portal with their traditional wardrobe seeing them in their full glory bodies while his pants got tighter. The two looked around the apartment, noticing it's not Outworld or any other realm but Earthrealm.

"This must be Earthrealm. Nothing more." Jade mentions.

Deshaun rubs his eyes in surprise still in disbelief that he sees Kitana and Jade right before his eyes. "Holy shit! It really is Kitana and Jade."

The two assassins were caught by surprise as Jade throws her large star at him between his legs and Kitana draws her fan blades, catching them off guard as they were ready to fight him. "How do you know who we are?!" Jade asks demandingly.

"Talk!" Kitana demanded.

He shudders and swallows his saliva trying to bring out his confidence. "Well... I... I know you two because I've seen you two before especially you, Jade."

"You have?" She asks curiously, lowering her weapon.

"Of course, Jade. In fact, you're always my favorite fighter in the Tournaments. You're a beautiful fighter especially in that outfit and green is my favorite color that goes with it. You were and always will be my favorite."

Jade couldn't help but blush at his compliments as she draws back her star and walks over to him seductively, watching her hips swinging from left to right. Kitana was worried about Jade, keeping her guard up.

"Jade, what are you doing? This could be one of Quan Chi's traps or minions." Kitana warned.

"Awwww, he's no minion but he is quite a cute trap. A very cute sexy boy trap." She flirts and giggles as she gently rubs his chin seductively down to his chest. He watches her large breasts close to his chest as he couldn't help but grin as she takes his hand and gently grips it onto her breasts. She moaned softly feeling his large grip. "Feels nice, doesn't it?~" She asks softly.

"Yeah, just as I dreamed." He grins.

"Jade! Don't let this human have his way with you!"

"Why not? He's quite a cute Earthrealmer wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I..." She stutters.

"I can say the same for you princess. It's quite a luxury having you here and honored as well to see a beautiful Edenia princess in my apartment. I have no other words to describe how I adore you, sweet princess."

Kitana now begins to blush as she draws back her fan blades and twiddles her fingers not knowing how to reply to this. "Well, that is quite thoughtful of you. I suppose you're not too bad yourself for an Earthrealmer."

She walks over to him as well and sits on the opposite of Jade with both of them on each side of Deshaun, placing their breasts against his chest. "Care to tell us, who you are?" Jade asks nicely while petting his cheek.

"Deshaun Reeves." He answers with more confidence.

"Well Deshaun, we'd like to know who is your favorite?" Jade asks with lust in her eyes.

"It's obviously me. After all, I am a princess." She winks at him and giggles.

"Well actually... Jade is my favorite." He answers hesitantly.

"What?!" She asks in shock.

"Yeah, she's just my favorite of all time to me anyway."

"How can she be your favorite? I mean I'm the princess of Outworld! Men want me when I approach them especially Johnny Cage." She answers frustrated.

"Now now, don't be jealous. He's only speaking how he truly feels about me and you." Jade giggles as she pulls her mask off and kisses him on the cheek gently.

"Don't feel bad, Kitana. I still find you very beautiful nonetheless." He winks at her.

She blushes knowing he still likes her despite Jade being his favorite. Kitana then removes her mask and kisses him on the cheek as he turns his head to Kitana and kisses her deeply on the lips, then turns to Jade kissing her deeply with a few moans escaping. Jade couldn't help but notice a large bulge in his pants as she gave it gently strokes and rubs making him moan deeply. Jade looks at Kitana, giving her the same idea as they grabbed each side of his pants and drops them between his ankles.

The two were surprised to see that he was no boy but a man under those pants. "Oh my, he's no boy Jade but a man." Kitana grinned as she gently holds his large massive cock that was wider than her hand and his human horse ballsack. Jade first drops to her knees as she first takes his cock into her mouth, making him moan loudly. She was unprepared for his large girth as Kitana helps her by pushing her head while massaging his ballsack, making him moan louder.

"Oh fuck, who would've thought it would be great to watch Jade here but sucking me off as well." He moans deeply.

Kitana rises up to him and continues kissing him deeply as she slips his tongue while she rubs herself and they all moan at the same time. She sucks his cock deeper as he pushes her head down, going deeper into her throat, gagging and choking a little, thrusting her head down faster and harder. She then lays him down on his back on the couch and sits on his face with her womanhood was on his mouth. Jade continues sucking him off deeply while Kitana rubs her vagina against his mouth as he sucks off her pussy, making her moan loudly.

"Oh yes, Earthrealmer. Taste the pussy of a princess." She moaned softly.

He muffled moans in her pussy as he slides his tongue into her deeply, making her moan loudly. She feels his tongue rubbing against her walls making her moan louder to the top of her lungs while he grabs her large ass cheeks and grips them tightly, keeping it close to his mouth. Jade continues bobbing her head on his cock, thrusting his cock deep into her throat as she could feel his tip reaching the end and making her blush deeply.

He goes deeper and harder into her until he hits her sweet spot, making her squirt into his mouth and on his face, swallowing some of her juices. Just as Kitana gets off his face, Jade pulls his cock out of her mouth and jerks it off while giving it a few kisses. He moans louder watching Jade jerking him off as he wanted to cum so badly and Kitana sucks on his tip. A few moments later a familiar short hair female with a pink mask pops her head out of the portal seeing the two on their knees, sucking off a human Earthrealmer.

The two were too busy to notice her behind but he noticed her watching as she waves at him and giggles quietly. She walks out quietly as she squeezes her breasts tightly teasing Deshaun while rubbing her waist down to her legs adding more horniness to him, making him moan louder. The two moaned happily as Jade grabs the top and Kitana grabs the bottom and jerk his cock faster and harder as he was getting close to cumming. Mileena continues posing for him as lifts her leg on the table as she rubs her slim slender legs down to her womanhood being stretched out by her suit.

He couldn't hold it anymore as he finally cums hard all over Kitana's and Jade's face, shooting his hot, thick creamy load into their mouths and breasts, making them moan loudly. The squirt was so great some even landed on Mileena's breasts making her squeak a little as the three panted a little. He looks down at them seeing how Kitana and Jade were covered in his cum. "This must be a dream I'm having..." He moans deeply.

"Oh, it's no dream sweetheart. It's very much real." Mileena answered with a seductive tone as the two turned their attention to her. They were too exhausted and filled with lust to fight Mileena. Mileena then wipes a thick drip off her breasts, pulls down her mask revealing her monstrous Tarkatan mouth and licks off his thick load. "Mmm, tasty~." She moans seductively.

"Mileena...~" He moans deeply.

"That's me, my love. Who knew I had fans in the Earthrealm. I seem to have missed out. I'd some of that too." She giggles.

"If only I was big enough, I'd take you all on."

"I think I have something for you on that." She giggles as she takes out a serum vile of some green liquid.

"What is that?"

"This is a little serum Shang Tsung made for me. I didn't think I would have use for this but it seems I do now~."

"What does it contain?"

"It contains the much different blood of the species. Baraka's, Shokan with werewolf blood and Centurion. Drink this and you'll be the new master I've been looking for." She hugs her Tarkatan mouth and licks his cock softly.

He looks at the vile, pops open the cap as he watches the smoke rise from the liquid and takes one large gulp of the liquid and belches. His stomach began rumbling as he groans from the stomach ache, making him feel very odd and strange. He groans and growls as he feels the sudden changes in his body as the three stood back, watching him transform into his new form as his voice got deeper, monstrous like. He grows into a tall muscle built anthropomorphic black wolf with green markings on his chest, four arms, thick black fur, four yellow eyes, long dreadlock hair, spikes on his forearms for Baraka blades, horns on his head, full werewolf style facial appearance and a short stubby tail. His sweatpants stretch with his body similar to the Hulk as he howled loudly and growled. Jade and Kitana were shocked to see him transformed while Mileena was turned on by his masculine form.

He looks at his four hands and in the mirror seeing he was no longer human by appearance. "I've changed..."

"Mileena! What have you done to him?!" Jade asked angrily.

"No! I've changed for the better!" He chuckled deeply.

"Reeves, are you feeling well?" Kitana asks worriedly.

"I feel amazing. The power flows through my veins, the strength beyond mortals. I'm unstoppable... and I have you to thank, Mileena." He growls and chuckles.

"You're most welcome, Master." She giggles and bows to him.

"I think it's time I test this form. Mileena, you'll be my first." He grins and chuckles.

"Of course, Master." She grins lustfully.

As he turned around to her they were surprised to see how his member has increased to be a horse-sized Stallion cock with his ballsack as large as horse ball sack. Mileena rubs her womanhood area in arousal, seeing his cock fully erected as Jade and Kitana drooling in lust wanting him as their master as well. Mileena lays on her back on the table and spreads her legs out, showing off skin-tight suit tightening around her vagina as it hardens his cock more. "Take me, master!~ Make me your cum dump whore!~" She moans loudly.

"I'll do more than, my love. I'll make you a mother of my children."

"What?~" Mileena asks curiously.

"What?!" Kitana and Jade ask confused and curiously.

"Yes, for years of watching all of you. I've had desires of impregnating you all and making you bare my children." He grins and chuckles deeply.

"Well then, give me every last drop my master. Make me bare your children~."

He approaches her as he lays his cock between her legs as Mileena blushes lustfully wanting his cock so bad. He sticks his cock between her lace bra through her breasts and slowly thrusts between her breasts as she moans softly while he moans deeply. Jade and Kitana were slowly being aroused by not only his newly masculine form and fucking Mileena but his desire to impregnate her, wanting to have his children as well.

He moans and growls lustfully and deeply, watching Mileena squeezing her large rounded, bouncy breasts around his shaft while licking and sucking on the tip. "How does my cock taste, Mileena?~"

"It tastes wonderful, master.~" She moans softly.

"Good, now you'll get a taste of my power.~" He grins.

He then holds her hips with his lower arms while his upper arms pull her bra down, bringing out her bare naked breasts then thrusts through them harder and faster as his tip was in her mouth. Jade couldn't help but slide her hand between her legs, into her panties and fingers herself gently while Kitana rubs her breasts together and plays with her nipples while they watch and moan softly.

Mileena muffles her moans as she felt him push deeper into her mouth until she felt his cock enter her throat unprepared. He holds her as he thrusts hard and deeply into her throat as she muffles moans loudly, feeling his cock enter her throat deeply. He growls loudly as he picks up the pace thrusting furiously while her tongue wraps around his shaft to help with the build, making it more slick and smoother into her throat while they both moan loudly.

Jade pulls her fingers out of her pussy, goes over to Kitana's and started playing with hers while Kitana continued playing with her breasts. Meanwhile, Reeves continues thrusting deeply and roughly into her throat as he was close climaxing into her from his rapid thrusting, feeling his ball sack slap against her mouth. After a couple of more thrusts, he finally cums hard deep into her throat, shooting his massive, hot, thick, creamy load straight into her stomach making her muffled moan loudly swallowing every drop shot into her as her stomach bloats, filling her. He pants heavily as he pulls his cock out roughly, jerks his cock off and shoots out his remaining seed all over her face and breasts while she moans.

"Oh, so tasty. So thick, So warm~." She moaned softly as she gently rubs the semen into her body.

"Now let the breeding begin~."

He grabs her legs with his lower arms, pulling her close as his cock was still hard as a rock. His tip presses against her tight pussy as he uses his claw and rips a hole in her bikini bottom. "Yes, Master. Put your big cock into my tiny womb and fill me with your seed." She moaned loudly.

He forces his large tip in making her scream loudly in pleasure and he screams loudly in pleasure. The two were a bit jealous seeing how she was getting true of his cock first while Reeves pushes his cock deep into her, making her scream loudly as she felt his large shaft stretching her vagina out that she even see his cocks bulge. He moans and growls loudly feeling how tight she was seeing that her virginity was not taken yet till now. "You're so tight!~ My favorite kind~."

"Yes, Master!~" She moans loudly with her tongue hanging out.

He begins thrusting deeply but slowly with her pussy tightening up around his cock but not enough to hold him back. He held her legs out as Mileena could only let her arms hang out in submission while she moaned loudly. He thrusts deeply into her vagina that even Jade and Kitana can see his cocks bulge squirming back and forward in her like a large parasitic worm as they stood beside him on each side, watching him thrust into her hard and deep.

"Yes Reeves, breed this little whore of my sister." Kitana seductively encourages.

"Yes Deshaun, make her the mother of your child." Jade also seductively encourages.

"And soon enough, you two will also have my children." He moans deeply.

As he thrusts into her deeply her large breasts jiggle up and down gently with her eyes rolled up in pleasure. He continues thrusting but starts going harder and deeper as blood began leaking out of her with her own juices as well, lubricating his cock. She felt his tip pounding against her womb's entrance as she moans loudly at each pound while Jade tongue kisses him and Kitana licks, sucks and kisses his nipple at the same time adding to his ecstasy. After so he leans deeply on top of her with his muscular built chest press against her soft large breasts, which forces her legs back towards her chest as she felt his cock pushed forcefully deeper as he thrusts more furiously while Jade watches his large ballsack slap against her ass cheeks.

"Oh Master, You are amazing. I want to have more children with you. Use me however you like." She moans loudly.

"Trust me, I plan to." He moans louder.

Her legs wrap around his waist, keeping him close as his large hands were on her hips and kept thrusting but was going faster and rougher with no signs of mercy or even slowing down. Mileena moaned loudly as he was getting close to climaxing into her but he wasn't ready to give in yet. He turns her around, bends her over as his lower arms grab her arms in a prisoner style while his upper arms held her back and kept thrusting into her only this time it was rough and furious into her.

With the rough and dominating thrusting into her, he bites on her neck showing his domination, making her scream loudly in pleasure as she bruised and bleeds a little. "Yes, Master! Bite me like the Alpha you are!~" She moans loudly.

Jade couldn't help but rub herself watching Reeves dominate Mileena as Kitana does the same. Reeves thrusts roughly and hard into her as she felt his tip getting through to her womb, making her moan louder and scream loudly in pleasure as her juices squirt out all over his cock. "Yes, Master! Fuck my tight virgin cunt! Give me your warrior seed. I want to bare your child and more to come!" She moans loudly.

He thrusts furiously into her with no mercy as Jade goes under them and sucks on his ball sack, massaging them while Kitana kneels behind his rear and started licking and sucking his anus giving more to his cock and cum more into her. With that said he makes his final push through her womb, making them scream in pleasure and cums hard into her womb, shooting hot, thick, creamy green load into her while making her womb bloat like as if she was already pregnant.

She moans softly rubbing her bloated womb with a large grin on her face and giggles, feeling his pulsing cock pumping his children into her. "Master, I shall cherish this until my next one." 

"That you will and why is my cum green?" He pants heavily and deeply.

"It's the magic, master." Mileena moans softly.

He then slowly pulls his cock out as she felt it against her walls, it was nearly out and sees a few her insides stuck to his cock until he pulled out roughly, leaving her an open gagging vagina with his cum leaking out. Mileena's legs shiver in pleasure as she could barely hold still, let alone stand up. "Quite a show you've put on, my love." Jade spoke softly.

"Quite an entertaining girl she is. Now, it is your turn, Jade." He growls lustfully.

She watches his cock fully erect again, ready for another go for Jade as she moans softly watching it grow. She draws her staff pole, plants it into the ground and bends over on the pole with her butt sticking out. "I want to bare my master's children. I am ready.~" She answers while looking behind towards him.

He grins as both hands grips her thighs tightly while another hand pulls her hair and forces his tip into her tight virgin pussy as she grips the pole tightly. He growls lustfully and roughly, pushing his large tip in until one forceful push into her deeply as she screamed loudly. She felt his massive cock ripped her vagina through as he started thrusting deeply and roughly into her while groans and moans loudly in mixed pleasure and pain.

She felt his tip hitting her womb entrance on impact as she screams loudly and he begins thrusting roughly and hard while womb stretches, showing a large and long bulge in her. Kitana couldn't help but watch her friend getting pummeled by a massive beast while Mileena was still lost in her lust but did watch as well. 

"I see someone wants the master's seed as well. Come on, sister. Let our master fill your womb." Mileena moaned.

"I-I can't... I was planning to save myself for Liu Kang." Kitana blushes deeply.

"Tell that to him after you sucked that big cock from our master." Mileena giggled.

She was shocked to be told that realizing that now. They both continued watching Reeves thrusting hard and deeply into her womb while virgin blood drips from her vagina and over his shaft, he grabs her ponytail, yanks on it getting a grip and start pounding her harder and faster. Watching her leaning against the pole as her breasts jiggled hard on it as she forces her eyes rolled to the back of the head from the forceful pounding.

"By the gods, master!~ I-I love you!~" She moans loudly as the pain faded and now only felt pleasure.

Hearing how much she loved her new master and his cock, forcing her down on the couch while still thrusting into her as his pre-cum starts to leak out from her pussy and over his cock. She felt his pre-cum began squirting out as it felt like he was already cumming his seed while her pussy was squirting as well. After a few more hard poundings into her womb with his force grunting and moaning until one final push into her womb, he shoots his hot thick load deep within her as he roars out loud while she moans loudly. The ejaculating was so good to her they could hear the squirting and squish of his cum squirting out of her pussy as he continues climaxing into her.

Kitana couldn't help but blush red deeply seeing her close friend being fertilized her, watching her womb bloat as his cum leaks out of her until his cock slides out and drops her on the couch. "I see you've bred me... Master.~ I will carry your child...~" She moans softly before passing out.

"Good my love. Now, it's your turn princess." He turns his attention to her.

He notices that between her legs was dripping wet, knowing she wants the exact same thing. "N-No, I promised to save myself for Liu Kang..." She blushes deeply.

"And what do you gain from it? Another Shaolin Warrior? A man who will easily use this to train their child into a Shaolin warrior? But with me, our child will be stronger, immortal and could represent a new world I can create. Now, let us begin." He grins as he pets her cheek gently.

Kitana looked up to him as he sits down on the couch and places her on his lap with his cock behind her rear. She could feel his large girth and heat, twitching and ready for more. He uses his arm blade and cuts the strap off her body bikini close to wear vagina is, leaving an open hole. He lifts her up as she gasps seeing how massive his cock is going into something smaller than her throat until he forces his entire tip, making her moan loudly in pain while growls in pleasure.

"Princess, your pussy is just as good as your sisters.~" He growls moaning deeply.

"I-It hurts..." She moans and groans.

"Good, let it hurt. I'm turning you into a woman.~" He grins and chuckles.

He holds her large butt cheeks with his lower hands while his uppers arms held her waist then pushes her down deep into her pussy. She groans and moans, gasping for air like she was being suffocated taking in every inch of his cock. He moans growls feeling her walls tightening around his cock but no different from Jade and Mileena as his tip reaches her womb entrance and begins riding her body on his cock. 

The two huddled up together watching their sister being pummeled by their new master as she moaned loudly in pain, seeing her womb stretches at each thrust with no mercy. Hearing her moan loudly and scream in pleasure as his lower hands hold her hips, while his upper arm plays with her breast as the other jiggles around and his other upper arm was holding her by the neck.

"By the gods, yes! Breed me, Master!" She moaned loudly.

Her cum begins leaking all over his cock, making it smoother and slippery which made him push deeper as his tip nearly pushed through into her womb. As she continues riding him, he pulls her mask down and rough tongue kisses her deeply as she held his cheek while doing so as it seems she's enjoying it. He thrusts into her furiously as she felt his tip, nearly pushing through into her womb while her walls clenched against his shaft but not enough for his cock.

He growls loudly as he stood up, lifting her up and continues thrusting furiously into her while standing. She held onto his chest tightly while his lower hands held onto her butt cheeks as her eyes rolled to the back of the head while her head lays back and her tongue sticks out. The other two see she was really enjoying getting pounded by Reeves as she felt his build up, getting close.

"Witness as Princess of Edenia carries the Khan's child!" He growled and moaned loudly.

She moaned louder as he kept thrusting harder and furiously into her until one final push into her womb that made shoot his largest load into her womb as they both moan loudly. Quickly filling her womb as her stomach bloats as if she was already pregnant, feeling a large explosion still pumping into her that can barely hold his cum anymore. The pleasure was unbelievable to her that her body limps while his cock holds her up until he takes a seat back down with her sitting on his cock. He then lifts her hips up as his cock slides out of her, making her feel all of his cum leak out of her pussy and drains onto the floor. Mileena and Jade crawled onto the couch and leaned against his muscular chest and the three sighed happily.

"I told you, sister. You would enjoy this.~" Mileena giggled.

"Seems I was wrong after all. Liu Kang wouldn't have given me something this good. I am blessed to be carrying your child, Master.~" Kitana moaned softly, resting her head against his chest.

Reeves couldn't help but grin seeing her finally giving in to him and chuckled softly. The three looks towards at him wondering what their next move is. "So my love, what is our next move?" Jade asks curiously. 

"I have a place in mind... Mileena, do you know the location of the Saurian Kingdom?" He asks curiously.

"Of course, my master." She grins.

"Good because I'd like to pay a visit to the Queen but for now, my cock needs cleaning." He grins as he rests his head on his hand. 

"Yes master.~" All spoke at once as they all took off their masks and began licking his cock slowly, licking away the cum from his cock and the cum from their pussies as they all giggled and moaned.

* * *

  **"REEVES KHAN WINS!"**

**"FLAWLESS VICTORY"**

**~SEXUALITY!~**


	3. Reeves Khan vs. Khameleon

_Outworld, Shao Kahn's Fortress..._

In Shao Kahn's Fortress as the Shao Kahn himself was sitting in his throne with his Cerberus-like pet by him along with his beautiful wife; Sindel and his silent red but deadly assassin; Scarlet as they were both watching fights on the portal screen. He continues watching the Shaolin monks in training sessions with their students and it was Kung Lao and Liu Kang leading the class but grew bored of them and changes the screen. 

"I grow bored of the Earthrealm warriors that I've been fighting for years to come. I haven't seen any new potential powerful warriors in 500 years. Speaking of which, where are Kitana, Mileena, and Jade?" He demands. 

"I haven't heard from them either. They've should've reported in by now. Shall I search for them?" Sindel asks.

"No, they are capable of returning to me unless if they are held captive, I can draw them out. In the meantime, Shang Tsung!" He calls out.

Shang Tsung teleports into the throne room and bows to him. "You've summoned me, master?"

"Yes, it is time for a new tournament. Set the preparations. I will be expecting warriors worthy of my time and I will this tournament and conquer Earthrealm!"

"Of course, master." He bows once more before leaving the throne room. "Master, have you noticed any strange activity? Such as strange energy coming from Earthrealm connecting to ours?" He asks curiously.

"Yes, I have. It seems we have a new warrior among us and he's ripe for the taking. A new warrior to add my warrior line up. Now prepare the Tournament." 

"At once, Master." He bows again before leaving.

"Sindel, you will be part of the tournament and win it. Make sure the others know as well." 

"Yes, my love." Sindel rises from her throne and walks towards the door as Shao Khan couldn't help but stare at her large wide hips, though she looks good for her age. Scarlet was even surprised that he doesn't even make a baby with her naturally instead of just cloning his so-called children. 

* * *

_Earthrealm, Earthrealm defenders Headquarters..._

While in the base of operations for Earthrealm and outside of it, it's usually busy with battles of Shao Khan's doing or Kane's illegal black marketing but nothing was going but Lord Raiden was getting a bit worried about Kitana and Jade. They have not returned from their scouting mission. Kabal enters the room and sees he was trouble.

"Something bothering you, Raiden?" He asks curiously.

"Hmmm, yes. Kitana and Jade were sent on a scouting mission to Outworld to find out if Shao Khan was planning anything to take Earthrealm. Seems they've haven't reported back yet." 

"Probably something caught up with them. I'm sure they'll be back before you know it. It's not like she'll turn against us."

Raiden looks at his amulet as it was slowly shattering, scarring him and wondering why it's breaking in the first place. Sonya and Jax enter the briefing room to report what's going on. "Raiden, something's weird is going on."

"What is it, Sonya?" He asks curiously.

"Some kind of paranormal lightning struck in New York City, Queens. We're not sure where it came from but its readings are off the charts." Sonya answers.

"We thought it would be you but it's almost Outworld like energy from that lightning." Jax adds.

"I do find this strange indeed. We must investigate to prevent this from happening. Sonya, Jax see if you can send Stryker to investigate and join him as well." Raiden orders.

"We got you, Raiden." Jax complies as they both leave the briefing room to inform Stryker while Raiden checks his amulet as it slowly shatters once more. Until he suddenly starts to get visions of Wolf-like Shokan warrior fighting his way through the tournament, breeding the known female warriors, having children and ruling all realms. He groans as it was giving him a major headache rubbing his temple.

"You alright?" Kabal asks worrying.

"Yes, but I was having visions of a new warrior among us. I fear this warrior will be the turning tide of Mortal Kombat Tournament. I'm not sure if he's fighting for Earthrealm or for a different purpose." Raiden answers. 

"That doesn't sound good. All I know is that this guy is dangerous and we need to take him out." 

"You are correct but he might be an advantage to ending this all once and for all. I saw Kitana, Jade, and Mileena in my visions with him."

"Maybe they convinced him to be good but I ain't taking any chances." 

"Understandable, we must take caution. He may well very be the new Earthrealm protector or a great menace. We must keep a close eye on him." Raiden finishes.

Meanwhile back in New York City as Stryker and Johnny were at the home of Reeves, searching his nearly destroyed room looking at a few destroyed items and strange green ooze on the floor.

"Wow, and they say my room was a mess." Johnny commented. 

"I'd hate to see it." Stryker notices something unusual about the green ooze on the floor, all over the couch and on the table. He puts on his forensics gloves and began scooping up samples of the green ooze into a tiny capsule for safe keeping. Johnny kneels down for a closer look as he scoops with his bare fingers and sniffs it for a bit. 

"Where this stuff come from anyway?" Johnny asks seriously.

"Don't know but it's sperm." Stryker answers.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Johnny jumps as he shakes the sperm off his hand and wipes it off the wall. "DUDE, YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" Johnny spoke furiously.

"Nah, it wouldn't be funny now would it?" He chuckles and finishes scooping the last bit of the samples. "There we go. We need to get this back to HQ if we're gonna find out who he is. Come on." Stryker says as he takes lead back to the vehicle and Johnny follows.

"Hey, Stryker... promise me you won't tell anybody I touched that stuff? Because you know I ain't into dudes."

"Don't worry, Johnny Cum." He chuckles under his breath and crosses his fingers behind his back.

* * *

  _Somewhere else in New York City..._

 In the deepest part of New York City on an unfinished subway tunnel, most likely abandoned due to recent sightings of lizard men spotted in the tunnels. Reeves and the three Assassins approached the unfinished tunnel with some lights still working and few dimmed with construction vehicles around. Reeves was wearing a large cloak for his size to look more intimidating.

"Tell me Kitana, is this where they are now?" Reeves asks curiously.

"Yes, the Saurians believed your City was the perfect place to repopulate their species but... had no luck with so much disturbance." Kitana answers.

"And now they are on the brink of extinction..." Jade adds.

"This is the only way to get to them. I'll lead my love." Mileena adds as she takes the lead while the other three follow until Jade and Kitana caught up to her.

Reeves watches Mileena's hips swaying, making him grin while watching the other two, large asses swaying along with hers. He tried not to get an erection since he could find a better place for it as Mileena looks back to notice he was getting a boner and winks at him seductively and giggles.

"Seems Master hasn't had enough of us yet." Jade whispers to Mileena.

"I agree. We should give him some love when we get back." Mileena whispers back.

"Yes, we should. After all, we are his lovers." Kitana adds, whispering back.

Thanks to Reeves enhanced hearing, he heard everything that needs to be known but tries not to show it. "We are close, Master." Jade announces to Reeves.

As they were close to the entrance of the Saurian's tribe Reeves felt a slight gist in him as the potion took more effect on him. His massive cock grew larger as it limps in his pants, his body grew larger than an average Shokan and lastly grew more teeth like any Tarkatan. The others don't realize it and he would prefer to keep a secret them until they see it themselves. They approach a large double door, leading to the Saurian tribe as Reeves opens it the large doors and witnesses the tribe with his own eyes. As they entered the tribe, he looks around seeing humanoid dinosaurs with males having stubby or no tails while females have long tails and range scale color from brown, green and rarely white how there were mostly male soldiers and less female among them including children with little resources left.

"I can see now why they struggle to survive." He spoke gently.

"Yes and almost every day they lose one unless something changes then they won't survive to next year."

"Sounds like insufficient leadership. What they need is a real leader to lead them to salvation. A savior to look up and be blessed. Who is there leader? Reptile?" He asks.

"It's Khameleon." Jade answered.

"Take me to her palace." He orders.

He follows Jade to the center of the tribe as the other two follow behind him as Kitana notices he was a bit larger since they left his home. "I'm sure you've noticed he's quite massive now, more than before." Kitana whispers to Mileena.

"That means our soon to be husband will have more fun with us." Mileena whispers back and giggles softly. 

"Husband?" Kitana blushes deeply.

"Of course, he already gave us children. So that makes us his wives." She grins and giggles.

Soon enough they arrive at the center palace, probably where the Queen is residing. "My love, you'll need to wear this cloth." Jade passes it to him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because she doesn't know you. Nobody does at least not yet plus element surprise." Jade winks at him.

He puts the giant hoodie cloth on him covering his face and partially his body. They reach the front doors until two Saurian guards block their path with their spears aiming at them. 

"Who dares to enter the Queens Palace?" The guard asks.

"I do and how dare you block the way of the future ruler of Outworld." Mileena growled.

"Apologises, Princess Mileena." The second guard bows.

The two guards bow in apology and stood out of the way as they enter the palace as they please while another warrior watches them invisible and returns inside. They reach the throne room to find a female saurian with greyish green scales, long silver hair in a green leotard with a green bandana, green mask, green leather fingerless gloves, and long high heel leather toeless boots. She had the same facial structure as Reptile and the rest of her species but more female slimmer type. The group approaches the throne as she wonders what they want from her.

"Who dares to enter my throne room?" Khameleon asks demandingly.

Reeves approaches her at the bottom stairs and reveals himself to her. "I dare, Queen Khameleon."

"And who are you, Shokan?" She demands.

"I am Reeves Khan." He answers.

"Whoever you are. You've come a long way just to die." 

Without him knowing something slides on the floor and trips Reeves as Reptile reveals himself while hissing at him. "No one hurts the Queen!" 

"We'll see who get hurts." He snarls and grows as he draws his blades on all arms.

They both charge towards each other as Reeves gets the first hit, pushing Reptile back until he sends a floating bubble of acid towards him. The acid bubble bursts on impact as he felt the acid burning his arms a little but barely phases through him. He slashes his blades towards him as Reptile continues dodging his slashes until he does a slide attack on Reeves, tripping him once more. Khameleon grins and chuckles watching him being beaten by her right-hand bodyguard being entertained and amused by their masculinity especially towards Reptile.

Reeves suddenly felt flame within his chest and shoots out a stream of fire, burning Reptile screaming in agony pain until he shakes off the flame. He then charges at him, pins him to the ground with his lower arms pinning him and begins pounding him into the ground to a bloody pulp. She was shocked to see him getting beaten by such a brute Shokan. He keeps going for another few punches to him at least till acid blood sprayed a bit onto the floor and till he can't see straight. 

He rose up from his paralyzed body and walked over him, leaving him for dead or at least that's what he believes. While his back was turned heading towards Khameleon, Reptile recovers as if Reeves never laid a finger on him, covered in his own blood and bruises. Hearing Reptile recover after a beatdown just only irritated him, making him snarl and turns his attention back to Reptile for one last time. 

Reptile snarled back at him and went for a full bull charge right hook until Reeves right kicks him in the gut, right hooks him in the face, left hooks in him with no chance of slowing down and lastly uppercuts him hard. Reeves finally roundhouse kicks Reptile in the face as it fractured his skull a little and broke a few of his teeth, finally knocking out completely. 

**"REEVES KHAN WINS!"**

The girls were shocked by how powerful he was against Reptile but Mileena was of course entertained and so was Jade to see him won. He only spits on his unconscious body to show his dominance. 

"Do yourself a favor and stay down Lizard!" He growls.

He turns his attention back to the Queen with a large grin on his face and wipes the blood off his lip while Mileena drags Reptile out of the way in case he does recover quickly. "I'll keep him out of your hair, my love." She mentions.

"That you do, Mileena. Last chance for salvation, Queen Khameleon. Don't do this for me, darling. Do it for the fate of your people. For their survival." Reeves grin showing his gesture towards her.

She growls and hisses at him as she stood up from her throne before preparing herself to fight. "I'll gladly kill you before I had my people over to you!"

"So be it." He growls deeply.

He draws his blades preparing himself for her as she gets into her Eagle Claw position and charges towards him first. She gives a couple of good high kicks into his chest pushing him back a bit but not enough to beat him. At the right time, he then knee's her in the stomach and into her chin knocking her down a bit, nearly breaking her jaw until she teleports into the air and kicks him in the face catching him off guard then throws him over her with her leg down the stairs. 

He tumbles down the stairs till reaching the bottom and joins him to continue the duel. She attempts to kick him again but instead counter attacks by grabbing her leg disabling her from moving and knee's her in the chin sending her back a bit but it didn't stop her from coming back. She charges at him with her claws but he grabs her in an arm lock, socks her in the face with his upper arm and lastly, arm sweeps her with his lower arm to the ground. 

On her last feeble attempt, she rises one last time does a roundhouse kick as he easily shoves off the attack pressing on with her kicks until she had one lucky right hook on him but did little damage to him. He then gives her a hard right hook to his left making her dizzy and lastly uppercuts her hard into the air and lands on her back. She groans in pain in a hissing fashion as it seems she won't be getting back making him grin and getting a better look of her scale body in the tight suit. 

"Queen Khameleon... I bring you salvation to help your species from the edge of extinction and you rather ignore my offer and battle me. Quite a terrible negotiation, my dear." 

"What? Do you plan to kill me? I said I'll die before I hand my people over to you."

"Oh, I don't plan to kill you. Oh no, I've got something better for you." He grins and growls lustfully.

"What do you plan to do?" She growls in pain.

"You'll find out." He grins and chuckles.

He grabs hold of her head as she groans in pain while she was at his crotch level watching him grab his pants and pulls them down pulling his horse sized cock out fully erected with his large ball sack hanging out. She was shocked to see how massive it truly was probably bigger than Goro and Kintaro combined. He then rips her bra off with his claw exposing her large breasts with hard nipples, making her gasp in shock and lastly pulls her mask down to her neck. 

"Please... I beg you..." She looks up at him with fright in her eyes.

"It's too late for begging now, Queen. I heard your species have large mouths to swallow heads. Try swallowing mine."

 She shutters as she watches him shove his massive tip into her mouth and pushes his cock halfway into her. She began shedding tears a little as her mouth was being raped by a half-bred Shokan human never thought it would come to this. She muffles a bit as her mouth stretches from his shaft while he was moaning deeply feeling how her mouth was the right size for his cock. He then begins thrusting her head into his cock while holding her head with one hand as it seems she's powerless at that point. She looks up at him while she was eating his cock with her tears messing up her makeup as he looks down at her doing so. 

Meanwhile with Mileena, Jade, and Kitana watching unconscious Reptile and watching Reeve's defiling Khameleon's mouth. Reptile slowly wakes up regaining conscious only to see Reeve's face fucking Khameleon as he was about to jump in but Jade had her pole against his neck from behind. 

"You will not interrupt my future husband." Jade warns.

Reptile could only witness but in a way was getting a bit aroused by how rough Reeve's is with her. Mileena notices him getting hard watching Khameleon getting sexually humiliated. 

"Seem's like you are enjoying the show. Eh Reptile?" She giggles.

"Bite your tongue, whore. This is humiliation." He growls.

"Well, you never had a chance with her, to begin with, but... just for fun. Let me help you." She grins as she draws her Sai, cuts his pants a hole where his crotch is and his pink fleshy cock slides out but hard. 

"Unhand me, half-bred! I will not be seduced by you." He rejects.

"Tell that to your little friend down there." She giggles as she goes behind him, grabs his cock from behind with her head over his shoulder and slowly stroking his cock while he watches them. He tried not to blush as he groaned and moaned quietly but she knew he was enjoying it.

Back with Khameleon and Reeve's as he continues thrusting her head into his cock. She grew weary in her eyes taking it in as she grunts from him thrusting her head making his cock covered in saliva and wet. He grinned knowing it was time to take it deeper into her.

"Let's see if you swallow it whole." He grins.

Her eyes open wide shocked as she muffles for mercy but he enjoys her begging for mercy. He then grabs hold of her head and forces it down her throat gagging and choking from his cock as a bit of saliva squeezes out making her drool. Then starts thrusting deeply into her throat while holding her head in place with no mercy as she felt her throat being enclosed by his cock that she can only breathe through her nose. His cock was massive to the point of seeing a large bulge in her throat while she moans, groans and muffle cries a bit as he continues enjoying throat fucking her.

Mileena continues stroking his cock with a large grin on her face seeing that he was really aroused by the situation and couldn't bear it anymore. His cock grew a bit building up as it got a bit thicker after each stroke, wanting to cum so badly but squeezes it to keep him from doing so. He groaned in a moaning way, cutting him off before he could cum.

"You're not cumming on me just yet, sweetheart. Such a shame too. You could've claimed her but you were too chicken to take her." She giggled diabolically.

She continues stroking his cock but harder and a bit faster making him hiss louder and moan loudly can't help but enjoy himself. Reeve's continue thrusting furiously into her throat as now she was completely broken and taking every inch of him while he moaned deeply and loudly. He was getting close to climaxing into her throat as she was just waiting for it, begging that it would end her misery.  

He thrusts faster and harder into her as she felt him getting rougher in her throat hearing large gulps and more saliva drooling out. The girls watch in amazement seeing how he never slowed down for one second until one final push into throat deeply with her mouth hitting the base of his cock he cums hard and deep into her throat. He shoots his large amount of hot thick seed deep within her forcing her to swallow every drop he had making her stomach bloat a little as if she was pregnant. She muffles and gags on his seed and cock as some of it leaks out of her mouth gagging as he holds in her for a few seconds until she finally gave in. 

"Drink every drop, Queen. You've drunk a true rulers seed." He looks down at her as she looks back up to him with a completely broken look, tears shedding and even a small blush.

He slowly pulls his cock out of her throat as she felt every bit of him while air slowly came back until he pulled out completely. She breathes heavily for air panting heavily drooling with her tongue hanging out while cum and saliva mixed together as they drip onto the floor. "Please... no more..." She cries begging.

"I'm not quite done yet, Queen." He smirks.

He picks up her weak body into a standing position but pulls her back close to his chest with his upper arms holding her arms as his lower arms pull her suit aside exposing her vagina and ass while she was on her tippy toes. He was surprised to see her having a large ass for woman smaller than him but also grinned looking at her tight womanhood as he pushes his tip against it trying to force his way in as she shudders a bit.

"Please... you're too large... It can't fit..." She pleads. 

"I'll make it fit." He growls lustfully.

She sheds more tears as he forces his way in making her scream loudly in pain feeling him penetrating her entry and immediately begins thrusting into her. She only felt half of his shaft thrusting into her giving her the taste of what's to cum. Her tongue hangs out gasping for air as taking his massive girth was taking so much strength from her that she could barely breathe for a second.

"I'm quite shocked to see you're a virgin. I thought Reptile would be your mate of choice but then again..." He chuckled while grunting and moaning deeply.

She moans in pain as her virginity was being torn apart breaking her insides while her virgin blood drips out onto the floor while Reptile continued watching as Mileena continued to jerk him off at a faster pace making him moan louder and pant harder. 

"I can't hold it much longer." Reptile moans loudly.

"Uh-Uh, not until my husband cums inside your Queen." She giggles as she continues forcefully jerking him off.

"But that means..."

"Yes, she will conceive his child. Not yours." She grins.

She moaned loudly as her large breasts jiggled roughly while he thrusts harder and rougher in her vagina hitting her womb entrance. Her pain was slowly going as more pleasure began to come out with her cum lubing his cock while she felt him push deeper into her vagina, bulging her vagina further. She was feeling all senses of pleasure from his might but tried not to show it.

"What is this I'm feeling? His dominance, masculinity... Not even Reptile had the courage to breed his queen despite my hints..." She thought to herself.

"Well Queen seems you're vagina is loving me. Seems you can't deny it anymore." He growls lustfully.

She moans loudly but in despair trying not to show that it was for pleasure. Reeve's cock was lubed enough to push past her bodies limit as he forcefully penetrates into her womb making her scream loudly. It made her stands back to him, legs are slightly apart and bent in knees, her body was bent forward, hands are pulled behind the back as he was still holding onto her hands. Her upper body hangs with her large breasts jiggled more as Reptile's build up was up to it's maxed as Mileena squeezes his cock was again to keep him from cumming.

"Don't deny it anymore, Queen. It was your destiny to be bred by a true ruler such as I. The contraction of your womb tells me otherwise." He chuckles deeply.

Even Khameleon couldn't resist the pleasure and him being right especially the position she is currently in. The amount of pleasure pushes her to stand on four limbs, but not on her knees, leans on her arms and toes, with elbows and knees slightly bent, exposes her ass up. His legs spread wide apart and knees slightly bent and he leans forward. His lower hands are on her buttocks and he penetrates deeper.

She moans loudly just begging for him to unleash his seed into her womb but it's mostly teasing now at that point or at least when he feels ready to unload his seed. Mileena continues to sexually torture his cock as her nails dig a bit into his shaft while jerking him hard and fast. 

"Stop resisting Queen and embrace it. It's what you've truly wanted." Reeve's whispers into her ear.

The lustful whispers in her ears made it irresistible and couldn't withstand it anymore finally giving in to him. He grins finally seeing her end her resistance as he picks her up by the hips showing off pussy with his penis inserted to Reptile. She takes her his shoulder over his head on the elbow for support and continued thrusting upwards into her with no mercy. Reptile couldn't help to watch her being unwillingly penetrated by another that wasn't him as Mileena continues jerking him with all her strength.

"This could've been you, Reptile but there you are over there!" He chuckled loudly.

Reptile accepts that now as Reeve's continues until sits back onto her throne with her on his lap, legs are bent in knees and began riding him with his upper hands fondling her breasts making her moan uncontrollably and his lower hands against her hips no longer holding her lust back even in front of Reptile. Reptile couldn't hold back his climax any longer, ready to release load as Reeve's picks up the pace, thrusting her down rapidly and hard with her realizing he was going to cum as well.

"You've been blessed with my cock. Now you shall carry my child." He growls lustfully loudly.

"No, I can't! I'm not ready for a child!" She cries out.

"You will! Admit it, you know my cock is superior and you've been waiting for a long time to have something this good!" He roars out. 

"Never! I will never admit it!" She tries resisting. He grins knowing it was a bright white lie until one forced push into her womb she screams loudly in pleasure ecstasy as her womb bulges stretching her insides out wide. He keeps thrusting furiously into her womb with no mercy until she finally mentally and sexually breaks with no remorse. 

"You are right! I've been waiting for so long to a true ruler to breed me! You've blessed me with your great girth! Now bless me with your child, my true husband!" She moaned out loudly begging.

Those words finally made him unleashing his massive load deep within her womb as they both moaned loudly, quickly filling her and fertilizing her egg. While at the same time Reptile also's release's his load, squirting almost across the room as most of it got onto her hands with most of the sticky residue behind. She licks it a bit, tasting Zaterran cum for the first and giggles.

"Saurian semen isn't so bad as I thought but my husbands tastes better." She grins licking her lips.

Khameleon's vagina leaked his hot thick cum as she shudders in pleasure feeling every drop as she turns her head towards him and tongue kisses him deeply willingly. Reptile stood by and watched as Mileena releases him knowing there was not much else he can do now. He puts his cock back into his pants and approaches the throne watching them slobbering against each other.

"There's so much... I can't hold in so much of your seed." She hisses softly.

"But you will carry my child, so you shall hold my seed." He growls lustfully and softly licks her cheek.

"Of course my love." She spoke and moaned softly.

He slowly pulls out as she moans lightly until it was completely out with more of his cum oozing out of her making herself comfortable in his lap while Reptile waited for him until he was ready to speak. 

"You said you were to bring salvation for my people. To bring us away from extinction and bring the glory back to the Saurians. Is it not true?" He asks.

"Yes, it is true. I will bring your kind from the edge of extinction and help rebuild your species but you must pledge your allegiance to me and accept me as your new ruler." 

"If it means to bring the glory of the Saurians to the surface then I will humbly serve you and support the child you've implanted." Reptile bows.

"And what could you possibly offer me that I can't simply take?" He asks curiously.

Just as Reptile was about to answer Skarlet and Baraka burst through the doors to only Khameleon on his lap and Reptile bowing to him wondering what has happened. 

"Reptile! How dare you bow to this half-bred?! Your loyalty is with Shao Kahn!" Skarlet answers angrily.

"That was before Reeve's Khan offered to bring my species out from the edge of extinction and back to its full glory. Shao Kahn would never let my kind roam free again." Reptile answers calmly.

"You should be lucky that Shao Kahn even allowed you to live." Baraka added.

"Until I outlive my usefulness to him."

"Yes, now what was that you were offering Reptile?" Reeve's asks.

"Before I was interrupted, I offer my men's loyalty and service to you along with a powerful formula that'll help your strength and powers that Shao Kahn used. I know how to make more and make it permanent power." Reptile answers.

"And I offer my support with all Saurians to accepting you as their new ruler and my body and child belong to you." Khameleon answers.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about us." Mileena spoke out

"Jade? Mileena? Kitana?! What is the meaning of this?! The daughters and assassins of Shao Kahn following this Shokan. Your father will be disappointed." Baraka answered.

"Traitors! You are all traitors to Shao Kahn and Outworld! He will hear this and have your heads!" Skarlet spoke last as she uses her blood magic and teleported themselves.

"Shall I go after them Lord Reeves?" Reptile asks.

"No, I want Shao Kahn to know his end is coming sooner than he thinks. Soon his rule will be over. Once I have this formula, nothing can stop my plans." Reeves answered.

"And what is that plan?" Khameleon asks curiously.

"I don't plan to spoil my plans. Not just yet... but for now we must prep your best men and rest well before we storm the surface. Mileena, contact Kano and bring him for a business meeting. We've got work to do." He commands.

"It shall be done, my love." Mileena bows before going off to contact Kano.

 "If you truly want your plans to follow through, then I suggest one thing especially ending his rule. Enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament and defeat Shao Kahn. Only then will your dreams will come true." Khameleon suggests.

"Of course, the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Then I shall enter the tournament and destroy him with my bare hands." He grins while clenching his fists. 

"Oh, I'd love to see you beat our father." Mileena giggled. 

"I'm sure you'll get the pleasure of watching especially for you Kitana considering he took your world Edenia. This is a perfect time to avenge your fallen world." 

"He's right. He absorbed our world into his and now we live under his rule. Now, with my true love taking the fight to him we can live to see a new Edenia." Jade agrees.

Kitana clenches her fist knowing they were all right, looks towards him and nods only to make him grin knowing she will be fully committed to the fight even if it means going against her so-called father. Khameleon slowly passes out in his arms with her close to his muscular chest while moaning and hissing softly as she still feels cum oozing out of her and it consuming her egg.

* * *

  **"REEVES KHAN WINS!"**

**"FLAWLESS VICTORY"**

**~"CREAMALITY!"~**


End file.
